


Pedófila seduz amigo da filha

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breastfeeding, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Pedófila seduz amigo da filha e o convence a iniciar uma relação com a filha dela mesmo sabendo que não é isso que ela realmente quer.





	Pedófila seduz amigo da filha

  
O que vem a seguir é completamente falso. Cinco anos atrás, pessoas morreram e viveram, e pessoas sem memória acordaram procurando por notas no diário de esposas mortas. Nomes e detalhes me escapam a mente, mas eu tenho certeza que a história não existe. Tudo teria acontecido supostamente em uma pequena cidade em Hokkaido e supostamente nunca foi visto por ninguém.

* * *

Varuna estava levando sua filha para a escola e tinha se tornado muito amigável com o melhor amigo dela, Jaki que muitas vezes a instruía. Ela admirava sua bondade e sensividade, considerando essas qualidades admiráveis. Ela sentia que um laço bem fechado estava se formando entre sua filha e aquele garoto. Aquelas mechas loiras, e aquele jeito feminino de agir, ela quase sentia como se sua filha estivesse ganhando uma amiga. Isso também a atraia, a atiçava. Fantasias depravadas começaram a circular por sua mente. Um desejo quente começou a borbulhar dentro de suas entranhas e ela começou a se sentir magnetizada em direção aquele garoto.

O demônio dentro do corpo dela, ela se tornou sábia de seus desejos, mas haviam limitações mentais e morais, cadeias a segurando no lugar. Ela nunca tinha conhecido muitos homens por causa disso, somente o homem morto que era o seu marido. A besta suspirava no seu ouvido que as únicas correntes existiam dentro do próprio coração dela, e ela simplesmente podia arrancá-las pela base macia de sua mente. O caminho para o paraíso e para o inferno borbulhante de prazer onde sua carne queimaria e sua mente derreteria estava muito próximo.

Ela começou a prestar mais e mais atenção no que as aulas ensinavam, e se pegava pesquisando sobre assuntos que ela tinha parado de estudar sobre 10 anos antes. Suas participações em relações de pais e mestres foram elogiadas. As coisas chegaram a um ponto onde pais a recomendaram como mentora de alunos durante o fim de semana, e um pai protetivo de sua filha disse a ela para ficar de vigia com Jaki enquanto ele tentava ajudar a sua própria filha. Quando isso aconteceu, ela se pegou vendo sua boca abrir e fechar para comer comida.

Ela se deitava nua, o calor do seu corpo a impedia de vestir roupas, sua vagina estava derretendo de prazer. Seus mamilos estavam duros, e seus braços e seios estavam tremendo como os de uma pessoa doente. Ela se lembrava de seu padastro dizendo o quanto ela era bonita, e deixando que homens mais velhos a estuprassem. O desgosto, o nojo e o sofrimento de antes viravam algo diferente agora, o que a chocou. Havia ela aceitado aquela horrível tortura que a levou a tentar se afastar de sua cidade natal?

"Meu Deus, eu estou ficando louca, pensando em ter sexo com um garoto de 14 anos!"

"Mãe!"

Ela se virou para ver sua filha a observando da porta. Embora um monte de questões percorreu sua mente a porque ela estava ali, ela saiu nua para seguir sua filha, que bamboleava no corredor confusa.

"Filha, me desculpe por ouvir isso, mas ele passa tanto tempo aqui e é tão atrativo." Eu beijei ela na bochecha e deixei ela chupar meus peitos, tudo isso enquanto ainda pensando no amiguinho dela.

"Ele é tão gentil e inocente filha, eu realmente aprecio o tempo que ele passa aqui com você e comigo. Eu sei que vocês estão ficando realmente próximos. Mais do que amigos. Mas outro dia eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele como recompensa por ter feito você tirar uma nota 10 e isso me deixou tão molhada. Você não está mais espantada está?"

Ela tirou a a boca do meu seio.

"Não mãe, não. Eu sabia que, nós tínhamos o mesmo gosto. Ele sempre está falando de como ele te acha linda sem explicar direito. Eu acho que, ele te aprecia também".

"Mais que uma amiga adulta? Mais do que beijos?" Meus olhos se colaram aos dela. Eu podia sentir o meu clitóris tremendo. "Você acha que...ele quer ir bem dentro de mim, e sentir a câmara da qual você veio?"

"Mas ele sabe que é proibido mãe. Você é 13 anos mais velha do que ele, e que se você fizer isso com ele será um crime horrível. Mas se vocês ficarem sozinhos..."

"Ele não vai poder resistir. Nossos desejos se tornariam completamente incontroláveis. O desejo magnetizaria nossos corpos em direção a copulação. E a lei jamais veria nossa transgressão á nossa palavra. Nosso amor duraria a eternidade nas sombras". Minha filha chupou meu mamilo. "Ah, você é tão bela, eu tenho certeza que ele te quer também".

"Mas mãe, você realmente acredita nisso? Isso não te machucaria? Os padres sempre dizem que você só pode amar uma pessoa".

"Fazer isso com ambas de nós só o faria mais feliz! Eu quero que você faça isso com ele, dê a ele uma experiência que uma mulher tão velha não pode lhe dar...A inocência, e o poder de corrompê-la! De todo o seu controle a ele, deixe a ele te afogar no mar da luxúria e de sua própria auto-satisfação". Eu me comecei a me masturbar, imaginando ele exercendo seus violentos desejos sobre ela.

"Não mãe, não! Isso vai contra tudo que eu fui ensinado na escola. Mulheres não deveriam ser submissas a homens! Homens não podem ter duas mulheres!"

"Filha, ouça minhas palavras. O feminismo mente. Você precisa de um macho e eu te digo que não há nada com que se preocupar. Você é bela e sexy e machos vão naturalmente flutuar na sua direção para suprir seus desejos sexuais. Eu não sou daquelas arrogantes mulheres que negam o meu papel na natureza como propriedade a ser disputada. Eu preciso ter uma coisa quente, dura e grande enfiada dentro de mim para me excitar de modo que eu tenha bebês bonitos em nove meses. E você também deve se preocupar em deixar um homem fazer isso com você".

Eu deixei ela com aquilo e fui procurar um meio de seduzi-lo.

Após estudar várias medidas, eu percebi que o melhor ataque seria a defesa. Me apresentar como uma mulher indefesa, incapaz de controlar os meus próprios atos.

Primeiro, eu tive que eliminar meu ridículo tabu de nudez. Passei a usar menos e menos roupas, o que minha filha compreendeu. Logo, estava pronta para o nudismo.

Quando ele veio dormir conosco, eu esperei até parar de ouvir ruídos deles conversando para ir para a janela, me sentar numa cadeira, e me masturbar a luz da Lua, exagerando para que ele me ouvisse. Como num filme erótico, eu senti a sua aproximação, seus passos e seus gemidos. Ele ficou o mais perto que podia, provavelmente pensando que não o notaria. Eu ouvi o som de seu pênis ser esfregado. Eu esfreguei o meu clitóris, sentindo que o orgasmo dele se aproximava. Eu me sentia dentro dele enquanto meus dedos tentavam entrar dentro das cavernosas profundezas do meu corpo. Era como se um sonho estivesse finalmente se tornando realidade.

Eu me explodi em um orgasmo delirante e nem percebi quando cai desfalecida graças a fragilidade de meu corpo mortal. Quando acordei, eu estava gemendo e tremendo, e percebi que a mão direita deles estavam no meio das minhas pernas, me masturbando, enquanto ele próprio esfregava seu pênis com a mão esquerda, mas em vez da lua a luz do Sol emanava através da janela. Eu não sabia onde minha filha estava mas eu me perguntava se ela estava assistindo e também se masturbando para aquele cenário pecaminoso onde um menino estuprava uma mulher.

Eu tremi e explodi em um orgasmo mas isso me fez dormir. Quando acordei, parecia que o sol estava alto.

Eu fui para a mesa da cozinha e minha filha estava sozinha. "Eu tive um sonho erótico".

"Que espécia de sonho erótico?"

"Um na qual eu era a parte principal. Eu estava nua fornecendo a mim mesma prazer, quando eu vi ele se aproximar. Seu pau estava duro e minhas pernas, estavam abertas, oferecendo meu cálice a ele. Eu estava deitada no chão."

Ela apenas olhou para mim. "Este é um sonho sujo mãe".

"Eu me sinto derretendo por dentro...Ele era como um animal feroz, seus olhos não tinham vida dentro, apenas fome".

"Eu acho que você está sendo falsa mãe...Você pode dizer essas coisas e ter esses sonhos, mas você não pode ir até o final. Seria um crime."

"Você...nunca teve desejos proibidos? Nunca quis fazer algo com um homem muito mais velho que você?"

"Eu, eu tive. Eu sonhei que tive um bebê de um ator famoso."

"Vê? Nos não somos tão diferentes. Mas se eu fosse pelo meu sonho e você pelo seu, eu iria para a prisão mas você no melhor dos casos iria para um centro de correção juvenil. E eu não posso me arriscar sem ter certeza de que poderei escapar das consequências".

"Mãe, você nunca vai ir para a prisão, e mesmo se for será por pouco tempo e quando você voltar ninguém vai te culpar. Para eles, meninos sempre são culpados. Apenas não é possível."

"Eu pensei nisso. Seria ok se isso acontecesse. Eu poderia fazer coisas na prisão bem piores que molestar um garotinho e ninguém pensaria duas vezes. O trabalho como secretária é bom mas algumas vezes sinto que o tempo extra vem do meu chefe me querer. É definitivamente possível, mas e simplesmente não sinto a mesma comunicação dele que ele sente de mim. Eu vou fazer isso...e ser pega. Eu espero que você se prepare para isso.

Para mim, era óbvio que agora as únicas oportunidades que eu teria seriam aquelas que eu queria. Eu o atacaria como um estuprador ataca uma menina inocente. Eu estava só pensando no momento quando.

Umas poucas semanas depois nos viajamos fora da cidade e os pais dele me deixaram levar ele. Subitamente, minha filha ficou doente, e insistiu que fossemos sema ela. Eu fiquei tries mas ao mesmo tempo excitada de ficar sozinho com ele. Eu teria oportunidades de relaxar com ele, ler coisas para ele e mesmo dormir na mesma cama! Mas claro, eu ligaria para o hospital pela hora do jantar como uma mãe responsável que adora sua filha. Foi durante uma desses jantares que eu passei uma mensagem secreta no papel para ele, perguntando se ele gostava de mulheres mais velhas. Ele inocentemente disse que sim. Então eu mandei outra mensagem no mesmo papel se ele colaria seu pênis dentro de uma vagina de uma mulher de 22. Eu senti ele tremer nas bases e só tentar comer silenciosamente daquele ponto em diante.

Na noite seguinte quando nós tivemos outro jantar eu perguntei a ele se ele tinha entendido o que eu havia dito com aquele bilhete. Eu vi a ereção dele aparecer, tardia mas sem falha.

Nos meses seguintes nós mantivemos um caso onde quer que minha filha estivesse inconsciente ou fora de alcance dos sons que nossos corpos produziam. Eu dizia a ele sobre os sonhos eróticos que eu tinha, sobre as orgias envolvendo mulheres maduras e garotas, e mesmo sombre ele estuprar minha filha dentro da minha casa. Eu finalmente perguntei a ele se o meu sonho envolvendo ele se masturbar para mim se masturbando era verdadeiro ou falso. Ele negou ter feito algo comigo.

Então uma vez ele bateu na minha janela depois da meia-noite. Ele tinha a fita de um porno proibido nas mãos, mas eu havia viajado e apenas tinha chegado duas horas atrás. Eu não sabia como ele havia cometido tal crime mas eu estava só sorrisos para uma fita que vinha numa caixa com a capa mostrando uma colegial loira vestindo uma saia xadrez. Assistimos o vídeo juntos onde um homem mexia com uma pubescente, massageando seus peitos e nádegas. Ele friccionava seu pênis ereto contra o meu corpo. Eu ri e comecei a masturbá-lo enquanto a garota na TV com sua expressão assustada examinava o pênis de um homem adulto. Ele estava claramente muito mais excitado que muitas outras vezes, graças a proibição do que estávamos assistindo.

"Wow, você está bem duro. Quer se divertir usando o meu corpo num momento muito próximo".

Ele apenas gemeu puxou minha camisa para ter acesso aos meus peitos.

"Eles são tão macios. Você me pode dar uma massagem senhora Varani?"

"Julgando por quão duro você está, eu acho que vou ter que te massagear pela frente, por trás, e até por dentro". Eu beijei o seu pescoço de menino.

Eu o deitei na cama e inseri um dedo dentro de seu ânus. Isso fez seu pênis ficar completamente duro e grande. Eu lambi o que eu estava muito certa era uma mistura de urina com pré-esperma e então derramei minha própria saliva no membro dele. O pênis dele parecia estar pulsando, e minha vagina estava encharcada.

"Você não está tendo sexo com a minha, filha, está Jaki? Você está tão duro, tão duro. Esses dias são difíceis sem mim, não é Jaki? Você está se divertindo?"

"Eu, eu imagino muito. Hoje, estava quente. Ela não estava vestindo um sutiã por debaixo do vestido, eu vi um mamilo rosa".

"Eu quero você como genro, isso seria tão bom". Ele lentamente entrou dentro de mim, e senti suas bolas contra a minha pele, e minha buceta se agarrava ao pênis dele como chiclete. "Eu estou tão molhada, e essa massagem de pênis é tão boa".

Ele não disse mais nada, ele apenas gemeu, seus gemidos se confundi com a da menina na tela da TV. Ele era tão jovem mas me dava tanto prazer, e sua adoração pelos meus peitos era fascinantes. Ele brinca com eles e os massageava para que eles se tornassem bicos duros. Na medida que ele passava mais e mais tempo olhando para eles, eu comecei a ler seus pensamentos. Ele queria se tornar pai, e ver esses peitos crescerem ainda mais.

"Diga o que você fez com ela enquanto eu tinha viajado. Você massageou as costas dela quando ela pediu?

Ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos, enquanto ainda me penetrando com força. "Foi depois do almoço. Tudo estava silencioso, tanto pessoas quanto animais. Eu comecei a massagear as costas e o pescoço. Ela disse que a camisa ficava no caminho e a tirou".

"Ela ficou somente de calcinha para você".

Os lábios deles tremeram, e eu senti o nervosismo dele. "Ela estava vestindo bem menos..."

"Menos? Você viu a minha garotinha completamente nua? " eu torci meus próprios mamilos.

"Sim, eu vi ela nua." disse o garoto, entre gemidos de excitação. Eu podia sentir seu pênis saindo e entrando. "Ela queria que eu fizesse algo..."

"E você fez aquilo? Você entrou dentro da minha filha?"

As lágrimas começaram a derramar do rosto dele. "Eu, eu não sei como eu fiz. Eu disse que queria ir, mas ela me pegou pelo braço e me fez sentir o peito dela. Eu, eu não quis te trair."

Ele gritou com um animal abatido, e eu senti seu gozo se derramar sobre o meu canal vaginal, minhas paredes espremendo o seu pênis. Era o meu corpo que ele tocava, mas era minha filha que ele imaginava.

Assim que o gozo dele o deixou , ele se debruçou exausto sobre mim. Eu o carreguei em direção ao meu peito, deixando ele usá-los como travesseiro.

"Tudo bem doce, eu, nós, nós não podemos ser realmente parceiros na vida real. Não se confunda, nós não somos namorados. Eu sei o que meninos como você querem, e eu sei o que meninas como minha filha querem. Da próxima vez, deixa ela lhe dar tudo que você quiser. Não será uma traição". Eu peguei na mão dele e chupei seus dedinhos.

Ele me deixou ao amanhecer, ainda com a fita no meu videocassete. Eu peguei na fita e comecei a tremer, as lágrimas correndo pelos meus olhos. Como eu consegui ter coragem de dizer aquela mentira?

Sim, eu o amava, e eu sabia que aquilo era melhor para eu, para mim, e para a minha filha, mas como eu poderia dizer a um namorado para me trair? Como eu poderia explicar para mim mesma, entender para o meu coração tal dor? Eu não podia aguentar, eu sentia espinhos entrando dentro do meu coração, e que alem deste ponto minha vida deveria piorar.

Memórias dele dentro de me ajudaram a alcançar orgasmos explosivos dali em diante, mas sempre seguidos de desapontamento que eu eu não podia piorar. Eu beijava fotos dele com paixão e olhava para cima para o orgasmos dominasse o meu corpo. Eu gemia e sofria convulsões, querendo capturar um pênis imaginário dentro de mim.

O que se seguiu foi um período de absência, de uma alcoólatra louca tentando desistir de beber. Eu sabia que agora eles iam fundo e e ele ia duro e ela molhada, enquanto minha mente desesperadamente tentava negar o que meu corpo queria

Vários meses se passaram até que eu passei um pequeno tempo viajando a trabalho e voltei no aniversário da minha filha. Eu percebi garrafas de champanhe rolando na rua e adolescentes dançando sensualmente, e foi quando eu cheguei na minha casa pela porta aberta que eu vi a orgia.

Eu vi dezenas de crianças, pré-adolescentes assustadas e cinco homens e quatro mulheres adultas saindo da minha casa como se fossem nazis pegos no processo de fazer o Holocausto, mas o que eu não podia para de pensar era o quão muito sêmen de garotos menores de idade havia sido espalhado pela minha casa.

Também havia quatro garotas de nove anos amarradas a cadeiras com bananas no ânus cheirando a urina e esperma no sótão. Eu deixei elas irem e me perguntei o quão cedo a policia iria me fazer perguntas. Estranhamente, a policia nunca veio.

Eu coletei todo o esperma que podia e o comi num copo com colher enquanto cercada por calcinhas rasgadas e garrafas de alcool.

Minha filha estava com um pouco de medo de mim mas eu só perguntei de onde tinha vindo a bebida. Ela disse que os adultos trouxeram.

Não muito tempo depois, ela parou de ter períodos. Ela jurou que não havia sido estuprada durante a festa.

Então eu perguntei quem era o pai.

"Você está certa de quer saber quem é?"

"Sim, eu eu quero com certeza saber, mesmo que não haja muitas opções." eu beijei seu ombro nu.

Ela estava muita assustada mas, depois de alguns beijinhos de tranquilidade da mamãe, ela me confessou.

"Ok, aqui vai. O Jaki me encheu várias vezes. Ele até me enfiou um dedo por trás."

"Várias vezes? Eu suponho que isso não seja mau. Você é tão bonitinha. Diga me tudo sobre o que você experienciou".

Ela olhou para mim como um criminoso preste a dizer os seus pecados.

"Eu, eu vou dizer tudo que aconteceu. Estranho, o pau dele, não é grande, mas quando ele se esfrega aqui, eu não sei o que ele faz, mas..."

No dia seguinte, eu já estava me preparando para levar minha filha ao obstetra para ver de vez se ela estava mesmo grávida quando uma noticia correu pela cidade. Um homem de meia-idade invadiu um motel e matou um professor de ensino fundamental com três tiros á queima-roupa.

O professor aparentemente havia amado sua aluna e ficado muito próximo dela, e a gravidez dela resultou num pai cruel o matando. Ele só tinha 52 anos, era justo morrer assim tão jovem por causa de um pai possessivo? Em minha mente, havia a possibilidade de um estuprado incesto, de um crime horrível cometido de pai para filha.

Não há nada romântico sobre um cadáver, ou sobre um homem ser levado para a prisão por ter matado um professor sem nenhum uso de prova, apenas o seu auto-apontado senso de justiça. Havia apenas e tristeza e confusão. Logo outras mulheres fizeram suas denúncias, mas eu só tinha certeza que eu havia mentido.

Sim, eu fiz o que você está pensando, não se confunda. Eu fiz minha filha dizer que o pai da menina havia a engravidado. A viúva olhou para mim com cara de culpa. Ela sabia que seu marido era um criminoso tentando jogar a responsabilidade de um estupro em outo homem adulto.

A policia não se preocupou em fazer um teste de paternidade. Uma vez que eu fiz minha filha mentir em dizer que o assassino havia a molestado junta com quarenta e outros alunos, o cadáver silencioso nada poderia fazer para negar a mentira.

Eu o fiz por ódio, por ódio de alguém que era tão semelhante a mim que e sentia minha corrupção me envenenando só de conhecer que ela não era única. E eu senti prazer naquilo. Eu queria sentir a excitação, o calor da mentira, do truque, da decepção. Eu tinha corrompido a verdade e a transformado em mentira. O mundo havia sido enganado, e quem pagaria por isso? Um assassino. Nesta última nota minha hipocrisia se justificava.

Mas por meses, um sonho me atormentou, minha mente punindo a mentira.

Um pênis duro. Numa cama confortável. Gemidos, caricias, talvez mesmo tapas e gritos. Seguidas por um urro orgásmico seguido pela inconsciência do sono. Eu entrei no chuveiro pensando se o homem no meu pesadelo era o assassino, o professor, o mesmo o meu próprio pai.

"Onde estaria o pai do meu neto?"

Eu pensava nele para afastar o medo.

A água correu através do meu corpo. Eu sabia que havia uma grande responsabilidade por vir para a minha filha grávida, mas não era ser mãe uma constante responsabilidade?

Eu tinha um interesse quase obsceno em ver ela sendo engravidada uma segunda vez. Porque aquele conhecimento especial havia me sido negado na primeira por mim mesma. Eu não sabia quando tinha sido a primeira vez da minha filha. Eu vi eles se acariciando e se beijando no pescoço, mas nada que resultaria num bebe.

Havia agora um novo professor na cidade e minha mente perversa jogava jogos envolvendo jogar minha filha nas garras dele, mas eu não sabia se o homem possuía tais gostos.

Jak vinhas naquele dias conversar com a minha filha e vi eles falando sobre os pais deles. E algo sobre "nove semanas atrás". Eu sabia que era algo sobre sexo, mas eu tinha que cercá-lo. Assim que ele veio na cozinha, certamente por um biscoito, eu vim junto e do nada perguntei:

"O que vocês fizeram naquela noite há 9 semanas atrás? Eu tenho questões a fazer, e respostas a receber de alguém, e logo".

Ele tremeu na base e respondeu:

"Eu, eu estava muito excitado. Eu não podia parar. Você estava dormindo e ela disse que não havia nada que poderia te despertar. Ela disse que eu podia fazer tudo que eu quisesse. Eu tentei resistir mais foi, foi foi..."

"O que vocês fizeram? Não tente me enganar Jaki, eu sei como bebês são feitos, a única questão que permanece é se minha filha conhece só você ou algum outro macho da qual eu não tenho conhecimento."

Ele engoliu o ar e meio randomicamente compeçou a me explicar o que havia acontecido.

"Ela me pediu para massagear os seus peitos pela primeira vez quando nós tínhamos 11 anos. No inicio, achei que era algo inocente, mas quando eu comecei a ficar excitado por aquilo quando eu tinha 12, eu também comecei a perceber que ela estava sentindo prazer daquilo".

"Você a massageou nos peitos? Wow, incrível. Diga-me sobre o tamanho deles. Eu sei que eles estão crescendo mas ela só me pede pelo dinheiro dos sutiãs, ela nunca me mostra".

"Os peitos dela está rapidamente crescendo. Do tamanho B para C nos últimos três meses. Eu fiz retratos dela mudando, estão todos dentro de um caderno que eu coloco debaixo da cama...eu vou chamar essa série de Metamorfose".

"Pare de enrolar, você já me disse isso. Você depositou o seu leite dentro do cu dela não foi? Você nunca sequer pensou em fazê-la engolir?"

"Eu nunca vesti uma camisinha. Eu gozei tanto dentro dela, tanto, até mesmo quando ela estava menstruada , cinquenta vezes? Eu não consigo calcular! Eu consegui superar a resistência dela! Me desculpe!"o corpo dele tremia.

Eu o beijei na testa para acalmá-lo.

"Eu te amo tanto. Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois. Ela obviamente não podia resistir a sua beleza!". Seu pau duro se esfregou contra a minha coxa. Eu o abracei, mas sem dizer nunca que eu temia o pior, que os pais dela os separariam e me acusariam de ter permitido a sodomia dentro das paredes da minha residência.

Os pais dele não os afastaram e disseram que, embora obviamente ele não poderia se casar com ela ainda aos 14, ele poderia viver conosco. Então subitamente ele viajaram para a Europa e eu me perguntei se eles não estavam esfregando suas unhas sobre a pele para jogar as responsabilidades de pais de um filho adolescente sobre um indivíduo desafortunado.

Meses se passaram onde conversamos mais e mais por onde o relacionamento dele comigo acabava e onde o meu com o dele acabava. Sim, eu comecei a tocá-lo de novo. A perspectiva de um divórcio maternal com a minha filha me assustava.

Ela queria por queria que eu arranjasse outro namorado, mas eu desejava a ele e somente ele, e logo eu descobri a terrível verdade que leva homens a se casarem com prostitutas: é impossível desmembrar sexo de amor. Conforme o tempo passar, mais e mais a inveja e o ciúme crescerão dentro dela até explodir numa tempestade de vingança: furiosa, rancorosa e ignóbil. Não haveria brincadeiras ou jogos libidinosos: apenas o mais puro estupro de mente e alma. Três pessoas felizes juntas? Impossível. 


End file.
